Hey Brazil! IAN?
by NathiHc
Summary: Amy, Dan and Nellie went to Brazil for vacation, and they were excited about meeting two british sibblings, but they dind't expect them to be... well, you can guess!
1. Chapter 1

Finally I got my rest! After all, this Clue Hunt made me really tired. You have no idea how much it did. You may wonder what Dan, Nellie and I are going to do now. Well, we're going to Brazil! A city in the south named Curitiba, in detail. It's not a beach city but there are some awesome parks instead.

We landed in the city airpoirt. We've hired a translator for the time we were staying here. She was waiting for us in the airpoirt hanging a sign where it was written "Cahill". Soon as we saw that, we walked through the crowed room to meet her.

"Hey! Are you Amy and Dan Cahill?" we nodded, so she went on. "I'm Debby, your translator,"

"Hello. Pleasure," I said.

"Hi." Dan and Nelli said at the same time.

Debby took us into a car, that, I suppose, belongs to her. Debby's eyes were blue. Her hair was blond and curly. She seemed to be the same age of Nellie's **(A/N: Nellie's 18, Amy's 16 and Dan's 13 in this fanfic). **Apparently, she was nice.

It was a bit too quite in the car. I decided to start a conversation. "So Debby, how old are you?"

She took a little bit long to answer. "I'm 19." Ookay, how do I keep this on?

"Um . . . you're at college, then? What's your course?" Nellie asked. I murmured a _thanks_ toher.

"Yeah, I'm doing Psychology. It's really cool . . . very interesting." Debby told us. "You know, you guys got here in a great time of the year. Spring is my fav season: we come from cold to not-that-hot. And what's better: I'm on vacations!"

"That's totally true! Vacations rock!" Dan commented. Debby laughed and so did we. "Could you turn on the radio, please?" he asked. There's something really wrong here . . . did Dan just say _please_? Weird. **(A/N: I love saying **_**weird**_**! Isn't **_**weird **_**weird? It's really fun to speak!** **OK, back to the story).**

"Sure," Debby answered as she turned the radio on.

_Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"_

_As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!"_

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"_

_You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe"_

"Ah, amo essa música!" I heard Debby saying. Uh, what that means? "Oh, sorry. I meant, I love this song," Oh, now I know what that means . . . haha.

Debby's phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Alô? Quem . . .? Ah, oi . . . sim e você? . . . Que bom! . . . Agora? Não dá, tô trabalhando . . . de tradutora . . . Tá, tá bom. Já chego aí. Tchau. Beijos." **(A/N: who wants to know what I wrote there? I think I can translate. I'm so cool! **_**"Hello? Who's that? . . . Oh, hey . . . I'm fine and you? . . . Glad to know! Now? I can't, I'm working . . . as a translator . . . Fine, fine. I'm on my way. I'll get there as soon as possible. Bye. XOXO."**_**). **She put it back in her pocket. "Hey, do you mind if I step at my friend's? She said she needed to see me. Guess what! She's working as a translator, too! They're two british siblings."

"We don't. Go on." Nellie told her smiling.

I looked at Dan. He was looking through the car window. He realized I was looking at him and looked back.

_These two siblings might be cool, _he said. Fine, he didn't say, exactly. We can "talk" without saying on single word.

_Yeah, they might be. Are you okay? You seem kinda sad, _I asked him.

_I'm fine. I'm only . . . wondering about . . . anything._

"Hey you Cahills! Stop doing that! You scare me!" Nellie made us cut our eye contact. I don't know why she's afraid of us. Only because we can understand what the other one wants to say just by looking at them? It is totally normal! Totally!

When ten minutes passed by, we got Debby's friend's. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked us.

"Uh, yeah," I answered her. We got out of the car and walked throuh the house's gate. Did Debby have the keys of her friend's? It seemed to be true. We came in the door to get to the living room.

"You can sit down, you know?" Debby told us. We sat down on the couch, then. Debby and her friend, whose name was Sarah, were talking in Portuguese about . . . I have no idea! Duh! Suddenly I heard some familiar voice.

"What are you wondering about, Amy, love?" I looked to who had spoken those words to see Ian Kabra. Why is he here? Is he stalking me? Why am I asking myself these questions?

"IAN? What are you doing here?" I said getting angry. "Are you stalking me? Wherever I go, there you are! That family thing we were on it's over! No need to stalk me anymore!"

"Don't think like that, love. We aren't stalking you," Wait, did he say _we_? Then, where's Nata- . . . oh, found her. She was wearing jeans mini-shorts, a Calvin Klein t-shirt and sandals. Her hair was curly.

"Hey, hey, Cahills," she spoke. I was stood up and saw Nellie and Dan standing up too. I don't know if it was me or Dan's eye was really sparkling . . . what'd happen to him? **(A/N: really, Amy? Really? You do not know? 'Kay, sorry guys, but Amy is lazy, don't ya agree?). **

"Why you Kabras here?" Nellie asked a little angry.

"Hello, babysitter. I haven't seen you for a while." Ian said in his sexy accent. Wait! Did I say _sexy accent_? I did NOT mean to! He's a jerk who tried to me!

"Nellie's our _AU PAIR_, not 'babysitter'!" Dan told him "gently".

"Guys, guys. Let's everybody calm down," Debby said, forcing us to stop our _civilized_ conversation. "You know them?" she asked us.

"Unfortunately, we do." I spoke angry.

"Don't say it this way, love," Ian said. Urgh! I hate him!

"Don't you ever call me _love _again! I'm not your GF for you to call me that!" I yelled. Ian starred at me like he was saying _you wish you were my GF_. "I would never date you!" I said quickly.

"Never? I'll pretend I believe you, ok?" he was making me angrier than I already was. I meant to punch him but Nellie held me back swiftly. **(A/N: I love saying **_**swiftly**_**! Duh, I'm a Swifty).**

"He's not worth it, Amy. Calm down." she said.

"I was wrong," Dan said and we all looked at him confused. "These two british sibings are _not_ cool."

"Not at all!" Nellie spoke.

"Shall we all calm down? Take it easy, guys," Sarah said out loud. "Debby, acho melhor você levar eles pro hotel ou dar um passeio por aí." **(A/N: Translatiooon: **_**"Debby, you should take them to their hotel or show them around."**_**).**

"E o que você queria me falar . . . ?" **(A/N: **_**"What about that thing you wanted me to know?"**_**).**

"Depois." **(A/N: **_**"Later."**_**). **Sara said making a sign with her hands.

"Tá bom, "** (A/N: **_**"Fine,"**_**). **Debby nodded. "C'mon guys. Let's go," she picked her bag up and we walked out back to her car. "Me liga, Sarah!" **(N/A: **_**"Call me, Sarah!"**_**). **Debby yelled back to Sarah.

We got into Debby's car. I cannot tell the look on her face: it was a mix of confusion, shame, guilty and curiosity.

"Sorry for that," she finally said. "I shouldn't have taken you there."

No, no. _We _are sorry." I told her. She smiled.

"But . . . what's going on between you and that guy?" she asked.

"Well . . . i-it's a long story," Damn it! I started stuttering again! "They are our distant c-cousins,"

"And Amy loves Ian since 2 years ago," Dan sang.

"I. Do. Not. Love. Ian. Stop saying so!"

"But you do! It's not my fault! It's the truth!" he was sorta laughing.

"No, I don't!"

"Yep, you do!" he sang again.

"Whatevs! I know I do _not_. I don't need to prove you anything,"

"Wow!" Nellie exclaimed. "That was good!" she started laughing, then. Dan made an _I-hate-you _face and looked through the car window.

_****Imy****_

It was about 03PM when we came in the hotel. Debby went check in for us and get the keys (or _cards_). We were in the 313 room, so we got there.

Our room had two other little rooms: one of 'em had two single beds and the another one, one double bed. Which one had its own bathroom.

"This room is mine," Nellie said as she put her bag down in the double bed. "You two use the other one."

"Hey! It's not fair!" Dan protested.

"I'm older than you, so I can choose which room I want," she said nonchalant and kept on unpacking her stuff.

"I still think it is not fair." Dan said finally. Then, he went to the another room, where I already was, laying on the bed, starring the roof.

Dan took his computer and turned it on. Do ya think I was too evil to him? I'm starting to think so. Know what? I was'nt! He started, saying I loved Ian. That's not true, right? I mean, I hate Ian, not love. Then something reminded me of Dan's eyes sparkling when he saw Natalie. What if . . . no, it cannot be true, Dan hates Natalie as much as I hate Ian. He doesn't like her, does he? Because of he does, I'd have the same feeling for Ian . . . NO! Stop it!

"Whatcha doing?" I asked Dan.

"Playing a game." he answered coldly.

"What game?" I tried to be gentle.

"None of your business. But . . . what were you wondering while starring the roof?" he asked. "Anything about the Cobras, I suppose."

"Maybe but . . . yes." Dan made an _I-knew-it _face. "Why?"

"Nada. It's just . . . there was a long long time we haven't seen them and . . . when I saw Natalie I felt . . . different, like there were butterflies in my stomach, you know?"

"Oh, you _do _like her!" Does that mean I like Ian? No way!

"I don't know. She has changed since we last saw her. She's different . . . in a good way. I know you get it. You feel the same for Ian. Don't even try to deny 'cause you know that is true." he finished.

"You think I like him?"

"No," what he means? "I'm sure. Since you first saw him. He realized so. That's the reason why he calls you 'love'." Damn it! It makes sense! Wait.

"But as long as he realized so, it means he . . . payed attention on me. It might mean he . . ." I stopped myself from saying the next words.

"Likes you back."

"For a 13-years-old boy you're smart," he smiled to me and focused on his game which is not my business.

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket, so I picked it up.

_"Hello? Who's that?"_

_"Hi, love. How are you?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii Guys! So, this is the second chapter, and the last! :( Yeah, I forgot to mention that, this is a two-shot!**

**I fixed a few things on the last chapter, and hope you like this new and final chapter! **

**Disclaimer : We do not own The 39 Clues and I don't own this plot.**

**ps: read the final A/N at the end, I have something really important to say!**

* * *

><p>I felt my phone ringing in my pocket, so I picked it up.<p>

_"Hello? Who's that?"_

_"Hi, love. How are you?"_

_"Ian? Why'd you call me? And how'd you get my number?" _What does he want now?

_"It doesn't matter. I just wish to talk to you," _he said gently. Ian Kabra being _gentle_? Does he know this word?

_"Why?"_

_"Because I _need_ to. Don't make any questions, please," _it got really, really weird. _Please_? Okay, aliens did brainwashing on him! _"Just say your hotel's adress. I'll tell my translator to take me there." _help me! I don't know what to do! _"Please, Amy. I need to fix things up," _what things?

_"Fine. I'll text you. When are you coming? _Now_?" _I heard him breathing relieved.

_"Not now, exactly. What about 07PM? We can have dinner and talk, then."_

_"T-that's fine. We meet at my hotel's inner yard at 07PM, ok?"_

_"Alright. See you there," _it was me or he sounded excited?

_"See ya," _

I hung up my phone and texted Ian. Then, I put it back on my pocket. Why did I accept to meet him?

"Because you like him." Dan said.

"Uh, did you read my mind or something?"

"Sorta," he grinned. "Now it is 06PM. Don't you wanna get ready to your date?"

"It isn't a date! But I do. Thanks." he was getting out of the room when I said. "You are so different from what you were before, Dan. That's a good thing." I smiled and so did he.

"Thanks, Amy." he walked out the door.

I took about 25 minutes to get ready - I took a shower, wore a jeans pant, a black t-shirt and a converse, put my make-up on and etcetera -. Dan came in again. "What does Ian want?"

"Talk to me."

"What about?"

"I have no idea. He said he wanted to fix things up."

"Um . . . what things?"

"Don't know."

It was 06:50 PM when I went to the inner yard to wait for Ian. I sat down in a couch. "Amy!" I heard Ian calling. I got up quickly. Oh God! Ian was so handsome. Well-dressed as he always is. I watched while he walked to me. "You okay?" we gripped.

"I-I'm fine. You?" Shit! Stop stuttering, girl!

"Same. Come?" he led me to the hotel restaurant. He told me we were having dinner there. I saw Dan, Nellie, Natalie, Debby and Sara sitting down in a table near ours. "Amy?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"First of all, I wanna thank you for accepting to meet me," I smiled at him. "And, if you agree I'd rather have our conversation at your room."

"Yeah, it's better like this." he smiled in a sexy way. Damn! Don't think about how handsome, and sexy he is! We had dinner in silence, we said nothing. Then we decided to go to my room to talk.

"You might wonder what things I want to fix, right?" he spoke as we got there. I nodded. "Well, I want to fix . . . everything,"

"What you mean?"

"Everything I've ever done that hurt you. I'm . . . I'm really sorry, Amy. Forgive me?" Ian looked me in the eye. Help? Anybody? Please? Should I forgive him? **(A/N: crowd: "YES!" Fine! It was odd)**.

_Excuse me, girl. But this isn't YOUR story of how you met Ian Kabra._

**You might be right. But I am writing yours so I can make you do whatever I want, Amy.**

_Whatever! Get out of my mind!_

**No, no. I like annoying you. You get angry really quick, uh? Dan and Ian were right about that.**

_What? Get. Out. Or I swear I'm going to . . ._

**To what, Cahill? Steal my story from me? Don't think so. Fine, fine! I'm going, then. I am not welcome, anyway. Bye, Amy. Just forgive Ian!**

_Fine! I will! Now, go! Bye!_

**(A/N: yes, I had to talk to Amy. This story is **_**mine**_**. So I can.)**

"Yes, Ian. I do. I hope you know you've done a lot of things that hurt me." we still were looking eye-to-eye.

"I do. And I am sorry." I never realized how Ian could be gentle. He'd never been gentle to me, at least.

"So, is it done?"

"Yes. I mean, no, it isn't. I need you to know something," he came along to me, held my hands, and looked me in the eye. Again.

"Go ahead." I said. I was afraid of what was going to happen next, though.

"Well, Amy. I like you. I always did. And the reason why I was messing, teasing you everytime is I've never wanted you to know I felt like that. Nor my branch because I was afraid they could banish me if they knew. I am not afraid of that anymore." I was in shock. Ian likes me? Ian does like me! OMG! What am I suppose to say now? Um . . .

"Oh Ian. I wasn't expecting for that," I felt like I had to, well, to _kiss_ him. "I l-like you back. What I mean is that I love you." I felt my face hot. Really, really hot.

"You do? I love you, too!" Ian knelt to the ground. "Amy Cahill," what is he doing? "Do you wanna be my valentine?" I smiled and nodded, then. He stood up again and turned me in the air. Our faces were inchs from each other's. He kissed me. His lips were soft and quite gentle, really. It was one of the best moments in my life so far. I never thought it could happen: Ian Kabra falling for me! How exciting was that? We only fell apart when both of us needed some air.

_****Imy****_

_13 Years Later_

"We gonna get late!" Mummy yelled to Daddy. "Ian! Take the kids to the car!" Daddy took my little brother and me to the car. **(A/N: British accent). **

Oh, you may wonder what happened since Mummy and Daddy's first kiss. Well, they started dating, and about 5 years later, they got married. And then I came along. When I was five, me brother, Johnny, came along. Now I'm eight and he's three. I almost forgot: my name is Lucy. I am the daughter of Ian Kabra and Amy Cahill [Kabra]. Uh, and about uncle Dan and aunt Natalie, their wedding is . . . right now. We are a little bit late (and between us: this is not a surprise. We always are late). I'm their bridesmaid so . . . I've gotta go! Bye-bye! XOXO

* * *

><p>That's it guys! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and review!<p>

This is what I wanted to say at the begining:

Okay, I got a... not flame, but a review that really hurted me, but it's not okay for me to do what I did, and I wanted to apologize to person, but she blocked her PMing and I can't, but she really just got me in a bad day and told me to delete this story, and this not being _my_ story, but my friend's, got me on my nerves. I'm sorry! For real! Hope you can forgive me some day...


End file.
